The present invention relates to a method and an arrangement for determining the state of a planet's atmosphere or part of the atmosphere, especially of the ionosphere of the earth.
The ionosphere of the earth has a significant impact on the propagation of radio waves. Accordingly, the state of the ionosphere has a significant impact on the transmission of information by electromagnetic radiation as is conventional in the fields of telecommunications and satellite-based navigation.